User blog:XxSolarEclipsexX/Survivor: Sihanoukville (Battle of the Seasons) - Episode Four: "Holy Cannoli, We're a Mess!"
'Jeff Probst: '''Previously on... Survivor: After losing her boyfriend, Jon, Jaclyn continued playing hard and formed a girls alliance on Sokha, which captivated the interest of Drew and Christy, and got ugly after a confrontation with Val. Drew found an immunity idol, Vince had strange dreams, while Tony did the best he could to stay in the game. Going into tribal council again, Natalie was the swing vote, but decided to stick with the girls and vote out Drew. Much to their surprise, Drew played the idol which made it all for nothing, as Val was sent home with just two votes. Fifteen are left. Who will be voted out tonight? Night 8 Sokha Tribe '''Drew Christy: 'CONF Coming back from camp, I know the ladies aren't going to be exactly pleased given the fact that I just idoled out one of their allies in one of the biggest blindsides ever! Reed and I just need to stay strong and win the next challenge, and hope these dumb girls don't keep coming for us, because if they do, we're screwed. 'Reed Kelly: '''What a tribal council, ladies and gentleman. *places down torch* '''Natalie Anderson: '''I gotta' hand it to you, I wasn't expecting that at all. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''Two tribals, and already an idol? Holy cannoli, we're a mess! '''Drew Christy: '''Sorry you lost your friend, but, she was a firecracker. Be happy you two are still in the game. A little please and thank-yous can get you somewhere. '''Natalie Anderson: '''Excuse me? '''Reed Kelly: '''Come on, Drew. Keep it cool. '''Natalie Anderson: 'CONF Last night's tribal council was a total bombshell dropped on us. I wasn't expecting Drew of all people to have an idol, and it really screwed up our plans, and I'm going to have to experience him for another three days. I'm pleased I'm still in the game but, you never really know what to expect in this game, that's for sure. Drew needs to go as soon as possible. 'Jaclyn Schultz: 'CONF Still in the game? I'm relieved, but I'll miss Val. She's very trustworthy, and deserves to be here much more than Drew of all people. I'm really mad with how tribal council turned out, but what can you do? I knew we should have voted Reed. Day 9 Otres Tribe 'Vince Sly: '''No, that's too much rice. *grabs the pot* We don't want to be wasting too much rice, or we'll run out. Take a few scoops back, and start over. '''Mike Holloway: '''I think we should just leave it for now. We'll make changes later. '''Vince Sly: '''We should get into positive habits now so they reinforce themselves. '''Mike Holloway: '''Vince, we'll change it later. '''Vince Sly: 'CONF I feel as if our tribe is taking this all for franted, and not respecting that we need to ration our rice much more carefully. Since we're such a small tribe, I think they feel comfortable with eating more since there's less mouths to feed, but with that negative mindset, we're going to go starving and that's now how I'd like to endure this game. But no, don't listen to Vince, he's just some coconut vendor. 'Hali Ford: '''Yo', Vince, it's alright. '''Vince Sly: '''Sorry. I could do with a hug to help calm me down. '''Hali Ford: '*nervously chuckles* I'm sure Mama C will help you out with that one. I'm going to go get some water, alright gang? 'Carolyn Rivera: '*shoots daggers at Hali* Of course... 'Hali Ford: 'CONF So, Vince is totally being the rice fairy of our tribe. It's gotta' be this amount, it's gotta' be that amount, like come on dude, calm down. We'll be fine. He's getting off on the wrong foot, and he's very strange, so uh, I wouldn't be surprised to see him going home soon. 'Vince Sly: '''Yeah, we all smell bad. '''Carolyn Rivera: '''You're not too shabby yourself. '''Vince Sly: '''Thank you. '''Carolyn Rivera: 'CONF Vince? I don't know what planet he's on, but it's definitely not planet Earth. But this is Survivor! Mama C's gotta' play it cool... *wipes a fake smile on* Tell him what he wants to here, and at the end of the day, deliver a good old blindside that he'll never see coming! Yeah baby, that's how you play this game! 'Mike Holloway: '''I'll go get some more firewood! CONF It's nice to see Vince digging his own grave. I don't hate the dude, but, his days are definitely numbered, and the more he annoys the tribe it is better for my game, so, you won't be seeing me complaining. '''Vince Sly: '''I'll follow. This forest definitely gives off positive auras. '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''There goes dumb and dumber... '''So Kim: '''One of them needs to go as soon as possible. '''Caroyln Rivera: '''Oh, tribal council is going to be a feel day. He smells of... herbs and sweat. '''Hali Ford: '''Aye, Mama C, you ain't smelling that much better. '''Carolyn: '''Oh, how I could do with a spa day... a shower... *groans* A nice margarita... just the simple things. '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''Hair gel would be nice too. '''So Kim: '''Yeah, I need a shower. CONF Our core four alliance definitely gets on well. Carolyn and I don't seem to be as out for each other as we used to be, so that's certainly positive. Joaq and I have the idol, so we don't need to worry about those two loonies getting it. We're definitely set in this game, but you never know. A tribe swap could be just around the corner. '''Hali Ford: 'CONF I'm comfortable in this game. If Vince and Mike want to stay around camp, they need to be genuine, and stop annoying people. There's a really easy way to succeed in Survivor, and that's be likable. Mike's a nice guy, but, he tries way too hard and we all see it. Vince? He needs to tone the crazy wayyyy down! *chuckles* What a guy. Hun Sen Tribe 'LJ McKanas: 'CONF The rain just started pouring out of no where, and it's storming. We're all huddled in the shelter, and thank god we'd have that tarp or I don't know how these pretty little ladies would survive without it. We need to keep our strength, and our fire, otherwise, we might fail the immunity challenge, and I don't want to visit tribal council again. Not with Tony's scheming. 'Alexis Maxwell: '*shivering* S-so cold... 'Brice Johnston: '''When's this storm going to pass over? '''Alexis Maxwell: 'CONF *sniffling* This is one of the worst things I've ever experienced in Survivor. The rain's pouring, my body feels ilke it's shutting down. I can't quit, but, it doesn't look like there is going to be a break in the weather, so... this is going to be a very long day. 'Morgan McLeod: 'CONF The rain is horrible, but this is what we signed up for. Yes it's brutal, but crying on television over a storm? Get real. It's freezing, but, come on. Get a grip. 'Tony Vlachos: '*teeth chattering* I'm gonna' go get some firewood to keep this thing alight. 'LJ McKanas: '''You do that. CONF Tony's attempts to go looking for an idol are definitely obvious. He needs to try a lot harder and think of a new excuse. It's just getting old now. '''Tony Vlachos: 'CONF This is the perfect opportunity to find an idol. Not ideal weather conditions, but they're all back at camp so I don't think they'll care too much. I need to find this thing as soon as possible, otherwise, I'm going home, y'all. 'Alexis Maxwell: '''W-what's he doing? It's freezing out here... '''Morgan McLeod: '''He's so desperate to find the idol. '''Brice Johnston: '''White boy is insane. '''Alexis Maxwell: '''Definitely. '''Brice Johnston: 'CONF It's like a typhoon up in our campgrounds, and Tony Balogne is off going to do whatever junk ass excuse he got goin' on around camp, trying to feed us all the Kool-Aid, but he is SO transparent, so fake, and it just hurts me internally, ya' know? Boy is a goner. 'Morgan McLeod: 'CONF Oh my gosh, it's just so delicious seeing Tony still looking for the idol, when guess what? I have it. He's out there in the storm, suffering just to guarantee himself safety, when I've got what he's looking for. Hopefully he gets like medevaced or something so we don't have to deal with it. 'Alexis Maxwell: 'CONF Tony? He's playing hard... way too hard so early. He needs to tone it down, because every time he goes off by himself to build a spy shack, play producers pet or find an idol, the massive target on his back just gets bigger. *sneezes* 'Tony Vlachos: '*walking through the forest* Where is this gosh darn thing? Come on Survivor Gods, give me a blessing. 'LJ McKanas: '*shivering, and stands up out of the shelter* I'm gonna' go check on him. 'Tony Vlachos: 'CONF Once again I'm looking for the idol, but no luck anywhere, it seems. I'm confident its still out here, but I just need a small nudge, hint, or anything. I'm dying out here, man, there's got to be something that can help me out a little. 'LJ McKanas: '''Tony? *walks over, watching him dig through stuff* '''Tony Vlachos: '*turns back* Huh? 'LJ McKanas: 'CONF So I go to check up on Tony, and he's looking for an idol. No surprise here, but at least I know he hasn't found it yet. My guy tells me I can trust Tony more than Alexis and Brice, but, he blindsided me last time, and he doesn't trust me enough that he has to look for an idol, so to further my game, I need to cut him loose as soon as possible, because I know he'll flip. 'Tony Vlachos: '''Well, you caught me. You don't have the idol, do you? '''LJ McKanas: '''No. But have you seen this weather? Now isn't a good time to look for it. '''Tony Vlachos: 'CONF Once again I've been caught looking for the idol. It's incredibly embarrassing, but you know what, I'm still a target either way, so it doesn't change much about my game. I need to be a lot more swift next time I'm out looking for one. 'LJ McKanas: '*walks back to camp, shivering* Guess what? 'Morgan McLeod: '''What? He quit? '''LJ McKanas: '''He was looking for the idol, and got busted. He straight up admited it too. '''Alexis Maxwell: '''Oh my gosh, really? CONF This is the second time that Tony's been caugh tlooking for an immunity idol. But I know it's still out there, so maybe I should start looking for it too, since I can't trust anyone else on htis tribe to find it. Not even LJ. Sokha Tribe '''Drew Christy: '''F***, the shelter's leaking. '''Reed Kelly: '''Oh, I'm used to this by now. '''Drew Christy: '''If only we had that damn tarp. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''Yeah, if only we put all our effort into the second challenge, so maybe we'd have Jon around to help us win another challenge. *side-eyes Drew* '''Drew Christy: '''Oh well, this is Survivor. This is the core of what we signed up for. CONF Jaclyn's still pissed at me for voting out Jon, and for idoling out her other ally, and then she's trying to throw some shade at me in the shelter? She should be grateful she's still in this game. Her days are numbered severely. '''Jaclyn Schultz: 'CONF I so badly wish we had that tarp. Throwing challenges is a dumb idea, especially when Jon was great at challenges. With him we could have won the tarp. Drew? He's still so annoying, and I really hope he's taken out of this game soon. 'Natalie Anderson: '''Come on, guys. '''Reed Kelly: '''Yeah, be more mature. '''Natalie Anderson: '*rolls eyes* CONF The tension at camp is so unbearable. While I'm glad they are dragging down their games, it still sucks to put up with especially when the tribe morale is so low, and the weather... oh my god, the weather is atrocious. When will the rain stop? 'Reed Kelly: 'CONF Drew and Jaclyn are so shady, I love it. The weather is horrible, but this fighting is definitely juicy, so long as it is not putting a target on my back. 'Drew Christy: '''Whatever. I'll do what I want. I'm tribe leader- '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''Hold up, you're what now? '''Drew Christy: '''You heard me. I thnk you should be a little more gratef- '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''Stop right there. Keep talking and it's not going to be pretty. CONF Drew is so young and dumb, and he appoints himself the leader? He's just making the target on his back even bigger and bigger. Like, didn't he learn from his mistakes last time? He is strategically inept and needs to go... I don't know how much I can keep stressing that, but when will it happen? It should have happened last night. '''Natalie Anderson: '''Drew, you're an idiot. *rolls eyes* Jaclyn, honey, he's not worth it. '''Drew Christy: '''Nice to see who's side you're really on. '''Reed Kelly: '''Drew, stop. '''Drew Christy: '''All of you are a bunch of twats. '''Jalyn Schultz: '*gasps* Excuse me? 'Natalie Anderso: '''That is SO not on, you fool. '''Drew Christy: '''You can call me immature, idiot and fool, but I can't describe you lovely ladies with the perfect adjectives? Survivor double standards. CONF I'm sick to death of these girls. They are so rude and disrespectful, and I'm pissed we can't just vote them all out in one night. '''Natalie Anderson: 'CONF *facepalms* Why does he keep going on like this? Doesn't he know he's already on the bottom, and I think Reed's smart enough to realise he can't just associate with Drew for the rest of the game. That's just silly. IF welose again, I'm goig to be so happy to send Drew home. His idol's gone, and so will he. Day 10 Otres Tribe 'Mike Holloway: '''Morning, 'Merica! *stretches* The sun's risen... I... I think the rain's gone now! '''Carolyn Rivera: '*yawning* Yeah, baby. That was horrible! 'So Kim: '''Oh my god, thank god. '''Hali Ford: 'CONF We all wake up this morning, which is surprising that we got any sleep considering the ol' Typhoon sort of thing out there, and the rain is gone! *claps* I am soooooo relieved, because that was a serious downer, and hopefully we can get the tribe morale boosted to win the immunity challenge. 'Mike Holloway: 'CONF Woohoo! I'm doing the happy dance! The rain is gone, I can see clearly now! Oh, well, wrong order, but you know what I mean. This is definitely good news for us. 'Vince Sly: '''Thank you, heavens, for blessing us with this clear, sunny weather. '''Hali Ford: '''Yeah, thank you lord, so much! *smiles* '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''Now Vince, don't do your weird rain dances and curse us again. '''Vince Sly: '''Ok. CONF I feel like this tribe mocks me for being a very spiritual and eccentric person. They're all incredibly immature to judge me like this, and I feel as if they're all childish. Even Mama C, the oldest one out here, isn't being responsible, and I don't respect that. '''Mike Holloway: '''It's alright, dude. '''Vince Sly: '''I'm gonna go talk a walk. CONF I just need another break from all the negativity around here. I wouldn't mind if we lost the next challenge so certain people here can get a wake up call. '''Carolyn Rivera: '... Alrighty. Sokha Tribe 'Natalie Anderson: '''No rain! *clapping* Ugh, I'm so relieved. That was like, basically torture, dudes. '''Jaclyn Schultz: 'CONF Even if the storm has gone away, we still have a dark cloud hovering over our tribe. Can you guess who that is? Right! It's Drew. Hopefully he can either take a hint and like, stop talking, or we can just vote him out if we lose again. I know which one I'd prefer. Val didn't deserve to leave like this. 'Natalie Anderson: 'CONF The survivor gods totally answered all of my prayers. That storm was definitely killer, and I really hope we don't experience one of that magnitude again. 'Reed Kelly: '''Thank you, lord! *blows kiss to the sky* '''Drew Christy: '''In a way, I kind of liked the storm. '''Natalie Anderson: '''Uh, really? '''Drew Christy: '''Really added to the atmosphere of the game. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''You're insane, Drew! '''Drew Christy: 'CONF I love messing with these chicks. They're just so easy to fool. They really need to use some brains in this game, or they'll be gone before the jury phase of the game even begins. I really hope they are, since they are total snakes. Hun Sen Tribe 'Tony Vlachos: '''Oh my god, no rain. You know what that means? '''Morgan McLeod: '''You're gonna' go looking for another idol? '''Brice Johnston: '''Ooh, she got you there. '''Tony Vlachos: '''You know what? I'm not even going to bother. CONF The tribe will never let this go, and I don't blame them. So long as they all unanimously have me targeted, they don't need to be paranoid and watch them cannablise each other. But I need to stir up the drama, or I'm going home. '''LJ McKanas: '''So, Tony, what did you want to talk about? *walking with him* '''Tony Vlachos: '''If you heard people talking about you behind your back, would you want to know? '''LJ McKanas: '''Of course. What's happened? '''Tony Vlachos: '''I was standing by the shelter a few days ago, and I overheard Morgan and Brice making some pretty snarky comments about you, and couldn't wait to vote you out after I had left. '''LJ McKanas: '*raises eyebrows* Really? Was Alexis in on it too? 'Tony Vlachos: '''If I remember correctly, I don't think so. But also... '''LJ McKanas: 'CONF So Tony comes up to me telling me about how Morgan and Brice were smack-talking me and wanted me out. I was almost convinced since it's them two, that's what they do, but then I remember... Tony's on the bottom, and he's going to do whatever he can to climb back up. I don't trust Morgan and Brice either way, so, this news is boring. 'Tony Vlachos: 'CONF Hopefully the seed I planted with LJ works, because I need to do whatever I can to get into a better position in this game, and I'm fine with sabotaging anyone. Immunity Challenge 'Jeff Probst: '''Come on in, guys. Hun Sen, Otres, getting your first look at the new Sokha tribe: Val voted out at the last tribal council. You ready for today's immunity challenge? Hun Sen, Otres, I will take back the idols. *collects them* For today's challenge, one person at a time must dive out and swim down to retrieve one ball from the buoy. Once you have the ball, you must head back and it's the next person's turn. Once you have retrieved all four balls, one person must shoot them into hoops. First two teams to get all four balls in wins. Additionally, you will be playing for reward. For first place... a three hens, one rooster. Second place will get one hen. Third place? Nothing but a date with me at tribal council where one of you will be the fourth person voted out. Otres, you have two extra members, who are you sitting out? '''Carolyn Rivera: '*raises hand* I'll sit this one out. 'Hali Ford: '''Me too. '''Jeff Probst: '''Hun Sen, you have one extra member. Who are you going to sit out? '''Alexis Maxwell: '*raises hand* I'll sit out. 'Jeff Probst: '''Alright, you three, take a spot on the sit out bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a minute to strategize... For immunity and reward... Survivors ready? GO! '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '*dives into the water* 'Jaclyn Schultz: '*dives into the water* 'Brice Johnston: '*dives into the water* 'Jeff Probst: '''All three tribes heading out! Brice is a bit behind. Can he pick it up? '''Brice Johnston: '''I heard ya'! *keeps swimming* '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '*reaches buoy and swims down* 'Jaclyn Schultz: '*reaches buoy and swims down* 'Jeff Probst: '''Joaquin and Jaclyn heading down! Here comes Brice! '''Brice Johnston: '*swims down* 'Joaquin Souberbielle: '*gets ball and swims back* 'Jaclyn Schultz: '*gets ball and swims back* 'Jeff Probst: '''Sokha and Otres have their first ball! Here comes Drew and Vince! '''Brice Johnston: '*swims back with ball* 'Jeff Probst: '''Here comes Morgan! '''Vince Sly: '*reaches the buoy, starts diving down* 'Drew Christy: '*starts diving down* 'Morgan McLeod: '*dives down, but resurfaces without the ball* 'Jeff Probst: '''Morgan coming up short! But the two men have theirs and are heading back! '''Morgan McLeod: '*swims back down* Sh**! 'So Kim: '*dives into the water* 'Natalie Anderson: '*dives into the water* 'Jeff Probst: '''Natalie and So have reached their buoys, while Morgan is still trying to get her ball! '''Natalie Anderson: '*dives down, coming back with ball* 'So Kim: '*dives down, coming back with ball* 'Morgan McLeod: '*finally gets ball* 'Jeff Probst: '''She finally has it! Here comes Mike for Otres, Reed for Sokha and Tony for Hun Sen! '''Tony Vlachos: '*dives down, coming back with ball* 'Mike Holloway: '*dives down, coming back with ball* 'Reed Kelly: '*dives down, coming back with ball* 'Jeff Probst: '''Otres and Sokha have their balls, they can start shooting! LJ is heading out to retrieve the final ball for Hun Sen! '''Natalie Anderson: '*gets in water as retriever* 'Reed Kelly: '*gets in water* 'So Kim: '*gets in water* 'Vince Sly: '*gets in water* 'Jeff Probst: '''Jaclyn and Drew are shooting for Sokha, while Joaquin and Mike are shooting for Otres! LJ coming back with their last ball! '''Jaclyn Schultz: '*shoots, scoring for Sokha* 'Joaquin Souberbielle: '*shoots, but it misses* 'Jeff Probst: '''Sokha is in the lead with one point! LJ and Tony are shooting for Hun Sen! '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '*shoots again, missing* 'Mike Holloway: '''Give me a try, I'll get it. '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''No, I got it. '''Drew Christy: '*shoots, scoring* 'LJ McKanas: '*shoots, scoring* 'Jaclyn Schultz: '*shoots, scoring* 'Jeff Probst: '''Sokha leads with three, while Hun Sen has caught up with 1! '''Jaclyn Schultz: '*shoots, scoring* 'Jeff Probst: '''Make that four! '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '*shoots, missing* 'Tony Vlachos: '*shoots, scoring* 'Drew Christy: '*shoots, missing* 'Jeff Probst: '''It's 4-2-0! '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''Alright, you shoot. '''Mike Holloway: '*shoots, scoring* Woohoo! 'Drew Christy: '*shoots, scoring* 'Jeff Probst: '''Sokha wins immunity, we're looking for one more. It's 2-1, Hun Sen leads! '''LJ McKanas: '*shoots, scoring* 'Jeff Probst: '''3-1! '''Mike Holloway: '*shoots, scoring* 'Jeff Probst: '''3-2. '''Mike Holloway: '*shoots, scoring* 'Jeff Probst: '''3-3! We're tied! '''Mike Holloway: '''4-3! Otres back in the lead, need one more point... '''Tony Vlachos: '*shoots scoring* 'Jeff Probst: '''4-4! Next point wins this... who's gonna' get it in first? .. .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''Jeff Probst: '''And LJ has it! Hun Sen wins immunity and reward too! Otres, for the first time, I've got nothing for ya'. Grab your stuff head back to camp, I'll be seeing you tonight at tribal council. '''So Kim: 'CONF Losing our first immunity was definitely a tough pill to swallow. We were all so comfortable with our tribe, so this was definitely a shocker. Luckily, we have our majority alliance and it should be an easy vote, where either Mike or Vince will be going home. Otres Tribe 'Hali Ford: '''Good effort, guys. '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''Sorry about flopping that, bros. '''Carolyn Rivera: '''Sucks we lost, but what can you do? '''So Kim: '*gathers alliance* So, who should we take out tonight? CONF Mike has already won before, but Vince is strange. I'm torn on who to vote out tonight, so hopefully we can decide as a tribe. 'Carolyn Rivera: '''Vince is definitely more annoying. '''Hali Ford: '''Yeah, I gotta' agree with that. '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''But Mike? Dude is always out looking for idols. We can't trust him. What's Vince going to do? CONF Tonight I'm in a good spot, and incase all turns to crud, I have my hidden immunity idol. I don't want to use it, but if necessary, I'm fine with blindsiding some turkey who's coming for me. '''So Kim: '''True. So, what's our move then? We have to decide. '''Carolyn Rivera: 'CONF Either Vince or Mike is getting voted off tonight, so that's music to my ears! Both are grating on me, and now we finally get to toss one out. 'Mike Holloway: '''Looks like its either you or me tonight, bud. '''Vince Sly: '''So it seems. CONF I'm not surprised I'm a candidate to go home tonight. The tribe doesn't understand me, and I understand that, but going home to somebody who has already won this game, and makes plenty of money annually would be incredibly unsatisfying. '''Mike Holloway: 'CONF I don't know what will happen tonight. I can only hope the tribe makes the right decision and votes out Vince. I'm praying to god it won't be me, but you can't trust anyone out here. Tribal Council 'Jeff Probst: '''Behind each of you is a torch. Go ahead and grab one, dip it in and get fire. In this game, fire represents your life and when your fire is gone, so are you. Take a seat. Joaquin, you lost a majority of the shoots, how does that make you feel? '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''Pretty bad. I was way too cocky in that challenge, but it ultimately blew up in my face and cost us the win, so that was a big wake up call for me tonight. '''Jeff Probst: '''Do you think that you could be going home tonight because of it? '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''It was a bad move on my part, but to be voted out because of it would definitely be a shock to me, since, there's other people who need to go first. '''Jeff Probst: '''Vince, are you worried it's you tonight? '''Vince Sly: '''Of course I am. I don't really mesh well with the tribe since I'm very different to them, and a lot of them can act immature, so, I think they should grow up a bit more before outcasting me. '''Jeff Probst: '''Hali, you're the youngest girl on your tribe. How does that make you feel to be called immature? '''Hali Ford: '''You know, it feels pretty bad. I get what Vince is getting at, but he's not doing himself anymore favors in this game by insulting us. If he wants back in, he needs to change his attitude because we need tribe morale and spirit, not bitterness, y'know? '''Jeff Probst: '''If we're talking about physical strength when it comes to voting someone out, does that concern you at all, Carolyn? '''Carolyn Rivera: '''Of course. I'm 54, so I'm not the strongest out here, but mentally? I'm sure I could outlast all of you in this game. '''Jeff Probst: '''So, what are you basing your vote on tonight? '''So Kim: '''It's a cross between the biggest threat, and who voting out will make camp life easier with. '''Jeff Probst: '''Mike, do you think it could be you tonight? '''Mike Holloway: '''Of course! There's a massive target on my back which only seems to be getting bigger as the days go by, so I'll be shocked to not see my name written down. '''Jeff Probst: '''It is time to vote. Hali, you're up. '''Hali Ford: '*walks up, and writes an unknown name* Sorry. For the good of the tribe. Peace. 'Mike Holloway: '*writes Vince's name down* I love you man, but it's either you or me tonight. 'Jeff Probst: '''I'll go tally the votes. *comes back with urn* If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.... Alright, once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote... Vince. '''Vince Sly: '*nods* 'Jeff Probst: '''Mike. *flips next vote* Mike. Two votes Mike. '''Mike Holloway: '*sighs* .. . . . . . .. . 'Jeff Probst: '*flips parchment* Mike. Three votes Mike, one vote Vince. Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Sihanoukville - Battle of the Seasons... Mike... need to bring me your torch. 'Mike Holloway: '*grabs torch* 'Jeff Probst: '''Mike, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch* Time for you to go. '''Mike Holloway: '''No hard feelings, y'all. Good luck, 'Merica! *walks off* '''Jeff Probst: '''Now there are only two winners left in the game. Grab your stuff head back to camp, goodnight. Final Words '''Mike Holloway: 'CONF I'm not shocked at all, and I probably would have voted me out too. I was a threat and I've already won this game, so it's good to get another chance. I had a lot of fun out here, and sucks I went so early, but it's a game, and I'm glad I got to play it again. Category:Blog posts